The Boy Next Door
by MSpike
Summary: S&C live next door to eachother and become friends but will that become something more?


"The Boy Next Door"  
  
By Melissa Hicks AKA Shorty Started 6/13/03 Ended / /  
  
*Authors Notes* In this story Carly lives in Bensonhurst next door to Sonny.Across the street is the famous Cerullo clan. Sonny and Carly instantly become best friends but will their relationship go any further? And will they be able to handle what life throws at them? God bless and enjoy!_!  
  
8 year old Sonny Corinthos sat on his front porch watching the movers next door load boxes off of the truck and into his new neighbors house. He was curious about the new family and obviously bored since he was watching all of this. It was the start of summer vacation and the Cerullo's ,his secound family, went to visit some other family members for the week so here he sat. Alone. Bored out of his mind. Untill something caught his eye or rather someone.  
  
A girl with blond hair and brown eyes emerged from the house. He hadn't seen her go in before. However she looked nice and was more than likely his age.  
  
Carly felt someone staring at her and turned towards her left. She saw a young boy looking at her with piercing brown eyes. She smiled and waved his way. The boy smiled back and Carly imediantly noticed his dimples.  
  
Sonny stood and made his way towards the girl. He wanted to make the girl feel comfortable so he extended his hand. Carly brought her hand out to his open one and shook it.  
  
"Hey. My name is Michael Corinthos Jr. but most people call me Sonny." "Caroline Benson but call me Carly." "Well Carly welcome to the neighborhood." "Thankyou." "So how old are you?" "8." "Cool me too. Maybe we could hang out together or something. Where are you from?" "Oh I just moved here from Miami, Florida." "Miami?! Then why would you move to Brooklyn? I mean Brooklyn ain't exactly the greatest place to move to. Usually the only people that move here are from Buffalo or Manhatten." "Well we moved here for a change or so my mother says." "Well I know what she means and since she was sick of the Florida air Brooklyn is the most opposite place to be so it makes for good changes."  
  
Carly stared at him for a moment. She couldn't help but fall in love with his charm and kindness. He really knew how to make someone feel comfortable. She was about to respond when she heard a voice.  
  
"Caroline what are you doing out here?" Virginia asked coming outside. "I'm just talking. Mama this is Sonny. He lives next door." "Charmed I'm sure.Now come help me with unpacking I can't do it all by myself you know." "Okay mama I'll be in in a few minutes." Virginia nodded and went back inside the house. Carly turned back towards Sonny.  
  
"Well that was my mom obviously. She's usually more talkative but the move has really stressed her out." "Yeah no doubt." "Well I'll see you later?" Carly asked hopefully. She really liked Sonny. "Of course! I do live next door to you ya know." Carly nervously smiled at him before going inside the house. Sonny smiled as he walked back over to his house. This was the start of something new and good.  
  
Within the next few weeks Sonny and Carly grew closer. It didn't take them long to develop a strong solid friendship. They could tell eachother anything and everything.  
  
Sooner or later that would grow into something more.  
  
On this particuler day they were sitting on Sonny's porch waiting. They were waiting for Mike who had promised the week before that he'd take Sonny to a baseball game. Sonny had tried not to show his excitement but Carly could see it. She sat and listened to Sonny talk excitedly about how cool Mike was and about how much fun they'd have at the game.  
  
Adella watched Sonny from the livingroom window also. She prayed to God that this was one promise that Mike would keep. She saw how excited her little boy was and she didn't want Mike to ruin that like he had so many times in the past. She was pulled out of her daydream by the sound of the phone ringing. She walked over and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey Adella it's Mike." "Mike where are you?! Your son has been waiting for this day all week!" she scorned. "Look about today tell little Michael that I can't make it and we'll do it some other time." "What do you mean you can't make it?!" "I'm busy right now. I can't help it." "Busy with what?" "Work." "You don't have a job!" "Okay fine I've got a big poker game tonight." "Michael Corinthos!" "I'm sorry Adella. Just tell Jr. that we'll go to a game some other night." "No Mike! You will tell your son who has been bragging to his friends how cool his dad is all week long just why you aren't coming. Please hold. Michael!!!"   
  
Sonny stood up and walked over to the window. "Yeah ma?" "Your father is on the phone." Sonny then rushed in and eagerly took the phone from his mother's hand.  
  
"Hey dad!" "Hey there Jr. how are you?" "I'm okay. When are you coming to pick me up?" "Well that's the thing buddy I uh....I can't pick you up." "Well I bet ma will take us to Yankee Stadium won't ya ma?" "No Michael she can't. The reason I'm not there right now is because I've got work to do." "Will you be done in time for the game?" "No. I'm very very busy pal." "Oh." "I'm sorry Mikey.We'll get together and go some other time okay?" "Okay." "Bye." Sonny hung up without replying.  
  
Adella looked at her son and saw the diapointment on his face. "I'm sorry Michael. I know how much you were looking forward to this today." "Yeah but it's okay. I'm going back outside to talk to Carly." Sonny said and slowly left the house. Adella shook her head angraily. She was sick and tired of Mike making promises to her son that he didn't intend to keep. It was time for a change and a new man that would treat the two of them well.  
  
Carly watched as her friend slowly came out of the house and sat down next to her without saying a word. She observed his facial expression and it said it all. It was a look of anger and disapointment.  
  
"Sonny? Are you okay?" "Yeah" he simply said. "Okay now tell me the truth. What happened?" "It's my da...Mike. Mike's not coming to take me to the game." Carly noticed the sudden change in Sonny's attitude when he talked about his father now. She couldn't blame him though.  
  
About 3 days later Adella was putting the finishing touches on dinner. Also she went around the house making sure it was clean. Tonight was a special night in which she had a date. She had been seeing this cop for awhile but never actualy had him over for a date so everything had to be perfect.  
  
"Micahel are you all washed up?!" "Yes ma." he said coming down the stairs. "Good now when he gets here I want you to remember your manners." "I will ma don't worry." There was a knock on the door and Adella sighed nervously before answering.  
  
"Hi Deke!" "Hello Adella how are you?" he asked greeting her with a kiss. "C'mon inside." "Thanks. You have a lovely house." "Thankyou too. Um Deke this is my son Michael Corinthos Jr. Michael I'd like you to meet my friend Deke Woods." "Hey there Michael." Deke said shaking his hand. "Hi Mr. Woods." "Please call me Deke."Adella smiled at the exchange. "Well I'll go put dinner on the table and you boys can just talk out here untill I'm done."  
  
"So uh Michael how old are you?" "I'm 8." "8? So that puts you in the third grade right?" "Yes sir." "Well I'm glad to see that your well mannered." "Yeah well it's just the waymy mother raised me sir." "And a fine job she did." "Deke, Michael dinner is on the table."  
  
Throughout dinner Adella and Deke conversated while Sonny just sat and listened. There was something about Deke he didn't like. He wasn't sure what it was yet but he hoped this Deke guy didn't stick around for too long.  
  
After dinner Sonny excused himself and walked next door to the back door of the house where Carly always watched tv. He knocked twice before Carly answered the door.  
  
"Sonny, hey c'mon in." "Thanks." "Why are you over here so late?" "One of my mom's boyfriend's is over and personaly I don't like him." "Why?" "I don't know. There's just something about him. It's like he has this bad vibe with him you know? Am I making any sense?" "Yeah. Don't worry though I bet he won't be around for very long." "Yeah I hope so.I mean I don't know what is making me not like him but I just don't." "Maybe you just don't want him to take your father's place." "I don't want to talk about him." "Look Sonny your mom is probably wondering where you are." "Thankyou for all your help Carly.I appreciate it." "No problem. Besides everyone needs someone to talk to sometimes so they can clear their head." "Well I'll talk to you later alright?" "Okay bye Sonny." Sonny smiled her way before disapearing into the night.  
  
2 months later.It's now about mid to late August and Deke and Adella tied the knot the previous month.Of course Sonny wasn't happy about it but he figured that he'd just have to get used to it and that things would eventualy get better. He had no idea how wrong he was.  
  
Sonny was up in his room laying on his bed and listening to music. 3 more weeks untill school started again. He wasn't looking forward to it at all. He was enjoying having to do nothing except household chores he normaly had. The rest of the day was his. He could go to the Cerullo's house, for a swim in the lake, Carly's or just hang out at home by himself.  
  
He was then pulled out of his thoughts by people yelling downstairs.He looked at the clock that read 4:30. His mother couldn't be yelling at Deke. He didn't get off duty for another 2 hours. Sonny then realized his father could be back so he slowly went halfway down the stairs so he wouldn't be seen. What he saw shocked him. It was Deke who she was yelling at. This was weird and considering the fact that Deke had been acting funny lately.He would yell and complain all the time and Sonny didn't like it. Then he saw Deke's hand rise and come crashing down on his mother's face leaving her on the ground. Sonny's eyes widened in horror.Just who the hell did his mother marry?  
  
"Adella! Oh my God I'm so sorry! I never meant to do that but...it just happened. It was an accident I swear."Deke said helping her off the ground."Stay right here I'm going to go get you some ice to stop the swelling."  
  
As Deke went to go to the kitchen Sonny took off down the stairs and out the front door with Adella calling after him to stop.Sonny couldn't stop though. He had to get away from that house and that man. What kind of guy would hit a woman??? Accident or not it wouldn't of happened unless Deke had been wanting to do it.   
  
Sonny began his walk down the streets of Brooklyn when he heard footsteps behind him. Figuring it was Deke or something he walked faster untill he heard his name called out.  
  
"Sonny!!" Carly yelled catching up to him."What's wrong?" "Nothing I just needed some air that's all." "Oh okay."Carly said not believing it at all.  
  
For about an hour or so they walked around Brooklyn talking about anything other than why Sonny was really outside.Eventualy they ended up back in front of Sonny's house.  
  
"Well I guess I better go inside. My ma is probably worried." "Yeah." "Carly?" "What?" "Thankyou for not asking why I was really out here and for keeping me company." "It was my plesure.And Sonny...whatever you were trying to runaway from I hope you confront it and it goes away." Carly said knowing it was something about Deke. Sonny just smiled at her and went inside.  
  
Carly began down her walkway that led to her house thinking about what Deke could be doing to make Sonny run off like that.She had met Deke once when she went to Sonny's for dinner and Sonny was right. There was something off with Deke. However she just shrugged it off and hoped Sonny would be okay.  
  
As soon as Sonny walked in he was greeted with a hug and kiss from Adella. "Michael I'm so glad your okay.Don't ever take off and not tell me where your going like that okay?" "Sure ma. I just needed to clear my head" "Okay. Are you hungry? I can make you something if you want." Sonny was about to admit that he was starving when he saw the giant black and blue bruise that was on his mother's face.He suddenly lost his appetite and felt like he was going to throw up."Um no thanks ma. I'm not feeling very well so I'm going to go lay down in bed for awhile." "Okay. Let me know if you need anything baby." "Okay mom." Sonny said slowly making his way up the stairs to his room.  
  
That had to be one of the most awful things he had ever seen. Sonny plopped down onto his bed and laid his head back. How could someone as beautiful as his mother have to walk around with something so painful and ugly on her face? She didn't deserve that. It was all Deke's fault.  
  
Deke had heard Sonny come home and into his bedroom so he followed him in there.  
  
"Michael...your home." Sonny sat straight up when he heard Deke's voice. He gave him a cold glare and vowed not to speak to him.Deke came inside the room and shut the door.He walked over and sat next to Sonny on the bed.His concerned gaze from before now turned into an icy and evil looking scowl.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you boy?! You had your mother worried sick about you.Where were you?!" Sonny didn't answer. "What's wrong Sonnyboy? Are you too stupid to talk??" Sonny felt his anger rising but still wouldn't give Deke the satisfaction of an answer."Boy you'd better straighten up.You know what you need? Discipline.And since your father was too much of a loser it looks like I'm going to be the one to teach you." Sonny's eyes grew cold again at the mention of his father. Sure he didn't like the old man but it still didn't give Deke the right to say that. At least his father wouldn't raise a hand to his mother or any woman for that matter.  
  
"Look at this room it's a mess!!! Disgusting.I want this room so clean that you can eat off of the floor....and that bed...make the sheets tight enough to bounce a quarter off it. Have it done by the time I get home tomorrow evening.Do you understand boy?" Sonny didn't even aknowledge that he'd heard Deke."Nod your head boy!" Sonny nodded his head 'yes'."That's more like it.The next time you treat me like this you'll be sorry and for the stunt you pulled today your grounded untill school starts."Deke said leaving.  
  
Sonny picked a book up from the ground and chucked it at the door in anger.He had a feeling though that this was only the beginning of Deke's wrath and that scared him to death.What would Deke pull next?   
  
3 months. 3 months of pure and utter hell. Sonny sat in the bathroom washing off his latest wound which was courtesy of Deke who only said it was to teach him discipline. Discipline...yeah right.That excuse got old from day one.  
  
Deke had obviously been getting more violent lately. However whenever Deke would do a number on his momshe would always make excuses for him. She just couldn't admit that she'd been wrong about Deke. All she cared about was the fact that Deke came home every night and had his own money to waste.  
  
Sonny sat the bloody washrag down on the sink and shook his head.It wasn't supposed to be like this.He flipped out the light and left the bathroom.He walked intohis own room and as soon as he walked in his head crashed down on his pillow.He was so tired lately thanks to Deke so he was glad to get a little sleep.  
  
He was almost asleep when he heard his bedroom door open.Thinking it was Deke he squeezed his eyes shut hoping he'd go away.The person walked further into the roomand over to Sonny's bed.He felt someone stroke his cheek in a comforting way.  
  
"I'm sorry he hurt you Michael but he said it was for discipline.I wanted you to know that. It may be hard for you to accept Deke but I hope you will. I love him. However I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world baby. Your my only son and I'd do anything for you I hope you know that.I love you so much."she said kissing him before she left.  
  
Sonny opened his eyes and watched his mother leave.He smiled. Somehow no matter how awful he felt she could always make him feel better.He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
1 week later Sonny was in his room inspecting itso it was to Deke's satisfaction. He thought he'd got everything but he forgot to tuck in one of the corners on his bed.Sonny heard Deke coming so he sat down at his desk and started his weekend homework.  
  
Deke entered the room and looked around. "Not bad Sonnyboy but you forgot to tuck in a corner.You know what that means."Deke said taking off his belt.Sonny grimaced but took off his shirt and braced himself for the beating that would follow.Deke only got one hit in before Adella stopped him.Deke smacked her then grabbed Sonny by the arm and dragged him down to the closet at the end of the hall."Your next Sonnyboy."Deke said locking it leaving Sonny in the darkness.  
  
At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
  
A silver lineing sometimes isn't enough  
  
To make some wrongs seem right  
  
Whatever life brings  
  
I've been through everything  
  
And now I'm on my knees again  
  
Sonny could hear Deke hitting his mother while she begged for mercy.Sonny banged on the door endlessly but to no avail.He heard his mother ask Deke to leave her alone which earned her another smack.  
  
But I know I most go on  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
  
Because inside I know many feel this way  
  
Children don't stop dancing  
  
Believe you can fly  
  
Away...away  
  
Deke began to get bored with Adella so he left her crying in Sonny's room and headed towards the closet where Sonny was.Sonny heard Deke's footsteps coming closer and prayed that his beating would be over soon.  
  
At times lif's unfair and you know it's plain to see  
  
Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world   
  
Have you forgot about me?  
  
Whatever life brings   
  
I've been through everything   
  
And now I'm on my knees again  
  
But I know I must go on  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong   
  
Because inside I know many feel this way  
  
Deke unlocked the closet door and was caught off guard when Sonny hit him with a broom knocking him down while Sonny took off towards his mother.  
  
"Ma! C'mon we've got to get out of here before he gets up." "No Michael.We have to stay." "But mom!" "Michael look out!" Sonny didn't even see what hit him.Deke grabbed his belt again making sure the metal end hit Sonny. He repeatedly hit him with it.Sonny tried not to give Deke the satisfaction of seeing him cry or beg for mercy but he couldn't help it. The pain was horrible.So he tried to block it all out.His mother's screams, the crack of the belt against his back.He wished he could hide from it all and never come back.  
  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
  
Forget the pain and forget the sorrows  
  
But I know I must go on   
  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
Children don't stop dancing  
  
Believe you can fly  
  
Away...away  
  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
  
Are we hiding in the shadows?  
  
Sonny felt relieved as he heard Deke drop the belt and leave the room mumbling about them being wastes of flesh and blood.Sonny layed flat on his stomach when he heard the front door slam and Deke's car pull out of the driveway.Sonny tried to sit up but there was no way he could.It felt like at any moment his spine would break in two.Adella saw this and picked her son up off the floor and made a hot bath for him.They'd make it through this together.  
  
Adella kept Sonny out of school for a day or two without Deke knowing so his wounds could heal. The day she finaly sent Sonny to school he still felt like crap but his wounds were healing for the most part. The ones on his back were the worst and hurt like hell.  
  
So he slowly began his walk to school. Usualy he would take the bus but he needed this time to himself and he wanted to avoid all the questions that the Cerullo's would pose at least for a little while. He was enjoying being alone for once when he was met up with Carly.  
  
"Sonny why weren't you at school? I missed you." "Oh um...I was feeling really sick." "Are you better now?" "Yeah I feel great." he lied. "Well that's good." she said patting him on the back. Sonny involuntarily flinched at the gesture as his back began to ache again. He hoped that Carly didn't notice but he had no such luck. "Sonny! What happened to your back?" she asked as she noticed Sonny's wounds. "Um it's nothing." he said not wanting to continue this conversation any further. "Nothing?! Your back is messed up man! That is not nothing! So tell me the truth." "I fell okay? I was going down the stairs of the walkway when I just slipped. Are you satisfied now?" "Not really but I'll just take your word for it." she said not believing Sonny again. Something like this was not the result of an accident. It had to of been done intentionaly. However she was willing to believe for now. Untill he was ready to talk about it.  
  
5 years later (Don't you love how I make the years go by so fast?) Carly was never clued in about why Sonny always had cuts and bruises. He always came up with one of his many excuses. He got into a fight, fell, or got hurt playing football with Louie. However Carly was beginning to catch on as she noticed the deep hatred Sonny had for Deke. She figured from the start that he had something to do with it.  
  
One night after Sonny had gone through one of his many beatings from Deke he knew he had to get out of that house for awhile. Having no where else to go Sonny wandered to Carly's house and knocked on the door. He prayed that Carly was still awake and answered the door instead of Virginia. Carly did come to the door and was shocked and horrified to see Sonny's condition.  
  
Carly imediantly rushed to his side and carefuly led him to her bedroom. Her mother had gone to bed over an hour ago so she wouldn't pose a problem to either of them.  
  
"Okay Sonny just wait here while I get the first aid kit." Carly said and went off to find it. Sonny sat on her bed and awaited her return. Carly came a few moments later and began tending to his wounds. Then the third degree began.  
  
"Sonny what happened to you? And don't make up another excuse. Was it Deke?" "Is it that obvious?" "Sonny..."  
  
"Yes okay? It was Deke." "How long has this been going on?" "....." "Sonny?" "Do we have to talk about this?" "Well when you show up at my door looking like this...then yes we have to talk about it." "......" "C'mon Sonny you can trust me." "It started about 1 month...1 month after my mother and Deke got married. Nothing big just the occasional yelling and a slap. Then a few months later it started getting worse and you've seen what it's turned into." "Is it like this everyday?" "No...today was one of the better days. He wasn't very drunk and he left my mother alone." "Oh my God Sonny. I'm so sorry." "Don't! I don't want any sympathy." "C'mon Sonny don't be so cold. It's okay to have someone to lean on every once in awhile." "No. Not me.I'm fine on my own."  
  
Carly gave Sonny a frown.He had definetly changed compared to the person that she was used to hanging out with. He was cold and indifferent now instead of funny and nice.It was to be expected though considering everything he'd already been through.  
  
"Sonny...listen it's okay to just let go and cry sometimes. I mean you can't keep it bottled up inside all the time." "Look I'm not a cry baby okay? I'm fine just the way I am." "If you say so Sonny but I don't think you are." "Well how would you know? You don't feel what I do or have to go through that abuse so who the hell are you to tell me how I should be or react?!" "I was just voicing my opinion okay? I mean how do you think I feel to see my best friend at my door after he's been beatin?! And how do you think I feel to know that I can't do anything to ease your pain or prevent any of this from happening?"   
  
Sonny looked down at the ground feeling a little guilty for yelling at Carly that way. She didn't deserve that but it was one of his ways to let the anger and tension.  
  
"Carly...I'm sorry for snapping at you. That's just one of the ways I let my anger out." "Your forgiven. Just tell me how I can help." "Can you just let me stay here?" "Sure Sonny I can do that." "Thanks."  
  
Sonny sat up on Carly's bed and she soon followed. And they just layed there all night enjoying the closeness of the other. This happened many more times to come but neither ever expected that one day that best friend and brother/sisterly love would turn into something more than that. It caught them both off guard on a night that they both needed eachother more than anything else.  
  
3 years later.......  
  
Sonny had just had his 16 th birthday. It wasn't nothing too big because of Deke but Adella had made him a cake and got him a few presents. The Cerullo's came over also along with Carly. However Carly couldn't help but notice how Lois still clung to Sonny like he was her lifeline and she felt a hint of jelousy.She had no idea where that came from but she just tried to ignore it.  
  
This was all done while Deke was on duty. They all did their best to keep quiet about it knowing what Deke was capable of. Still Deke somehow found out about it and decided to make Sonny and Adella pay for making him look ignorant and going behind his back.  
  
Carly walked back over to her house after helping the Cerullo's clean their attic. She had seen Sonny helping them too and couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. There it was again! She was calling her best friend cute! There was something wrong with that. As she entered her house she saw her mother sitting on the couch. She could tell something was wrong. Maybe it was beacuse her father had left them the week before?  
  
"Mom what's wrong?" "Carly come sit down for a moment." "Is this about dad?" she asked sitting down next to her mother. "Yes and no. I should of told you this a long long time ago but I couldn't." "Mom what is it?" "I'm not your real mother. Your mother gave you up for adoption and I came around and adopted you to help save my marrige. It worked for a little while but your father and I getting a divorce was inevitable. I just thought you had a right to know." "Your damn right I did!! Your just telling me now after 16 years of lies?! What is wrong with you?" "Caroline I'm sorry." "Don't talk to me.Just leave me alone." Carly said running outside into her backyard.  
  
Carly sat down on one of the lawn chairs. She couldn't believe this. She was just a pawn in Virginia's game to trap her father in a marrige that was over 16 years ago. It was all one big lie.  
  
Carly sat in silence untill she heard yelling next door. Deke was on the ram page again.Carly felt so sorry for Sonny and Adella. About ten minutes later it ended like it always did with Deke taking off when his work was done. Sonny came out the back door and just stood outside trying to get some air in his lungs. Carly stared at him. Sonny felt that weird feeling you get when someone is staring at you and turned towards Carly's house and saw her sitting outside.  
  
"You heard all that?" Sonny asked wiping some blood off of his mouth. "Not intentionaly but yes." "It's not as bad as it sounded you know?" "It's bad in my opinion no matter what." "Yeah." "You need some help? The coast is clear. Virginia left a few minutes ago." "Okay thanks." he said coming next door.  
  
Carly took him up to her room again like she had many times before. She cleaned his face up to distract herself from thinking about the adoption but she wasn't covering it up very well. Sonny saw it straight up.  
  
"Carly what's wrong?" "Nothing." "Carly I know you better than that. I opened up to you about Deke and accepted your help so now it's my turn to make you feel better about something." "Virginia told me today that she isn't my real mother. She adopted me to keep my father in a marrige that he didn't want. I'm just a pawn." "I'm sorry Carly. How can I help?" "You already are. Just by being here and listening." "Surely there's something more I can do." "Your right. There is something else that you can do to help." "Oh yeah? What might that be?" "This."  
  
Carly leaned in and closed the gap between them with a kiss. Sonny pulled away shocked. "Why did you do that?" "Isn't it obvious? I've had a crush on you for awhile....and because I knew that you wouldn't." "Okay." Sonny said kissing her this time with passion.  
  
  
  
Everytime our eyes meet, this feeling inside me  
  
Is almost more than I can take, Baby when you touch me  
  
I can feel how much you love me  
  
And it just blows me away  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
  
I can hear your thoughts  
  
I can see your dreams  
  
Sonny kissed Carly several more times before stopping once more. "Are you sure?" Carly knowing what he meant nodded her head yes. Sonny walked over to Carly's door and shut and locked it before returning to Carly's bed.  
  
I don't know you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better   
  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
After a few moments of kissing Carly paused then slid off Sonny's shirt. She ran her fingers around the scars that Deke had made. Then she went back to kissing him.  
  
The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss  
  
The way you whisper in the dark  
  
Your hair all around me, baby you surrond me  
  
You touch every place in my heart  
  
You know it feels like the first time every time  
  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
Sonny also took off Carly's shirt. He could feel how nervous she was but all in truth he was a little nervous too. He wasn't going to show it though. Sonny gently layed Carly back on the bed and resumed his kissing.  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Awhile later Carly and Sonny still layed in her bed. She had her head on Sonny's chest and loved the feeling she had from being so close to him. When ever he would come around her heart would beat faster. She always thought that what she felt for Sonny was just a best friend love but somewhere along the line it had obviously changed. Sonny felt the same way. This was the best night he had in years. But how would this affect their relationship? He wanted them to be together and obviously Carly did too but would it be any different? Probably not. This was the turning point in their relationship though.  
  
Both of them relaxed in the other's arms.They were safe from the outside world. As far asthey were concerned though this was their world. Eachother and they weren't going to let eachother go any time soon as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Sonny and Carly awoke with a start as Virginia began pounding on the door. "Caroline are you awake? We need to talk.I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." " Sonny you'd better go. I mean if my mom would of came in here and saw you I'd never be able to see the light of another day." "You just called her mom." "I know. I'm going to try and accept the decisions that she made even if I don't like them. She's all I've got." "Well at least you made progress. She loves you. Just trust that." "Yeah.I'd better get down there. Sonny thankyou for last night. It was great." Carly said and started putting her clothes back on as did Sonny.  
  
When Sonny was about to leave Carly stopped him.  
  
"Sonny where does this leave us?" "What do you mean?" "I mean that I've never felt this way before about someone and after last night.....well it was amazing. I want to know if you feel the same or if last night was just out of compassion." Sonny leaned towards Carly and kissed her. "I want to be with you okay?" "Good cause so do I." "I'll call you later okay?" he said kissing her two more times. "Okay.Bye Sonny." she said and watched him climb out the window and onto the tree that sat next to her window.  
  
Carly hated to watch him leave so soon but she knew she had unfinished bussiness to talk to Virginia about. Still she couldn't help feeling happy that Sonny was now her boyfriend. So she trotted down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Carly I want to talk to you about something." "No mom I need to talk to you first. About last night I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." "And I should have told you sooner about the adoption.I mean I love you like my own daughter and you mean more to me more than anything in the world. Do you forgive me?" "I still don't like don't like that you didn't tell me earlier about this but yes I do forgive you.In a way I can understand your reasons but that doesn't neccisarily make them right." "I know. Thankyou Carly. Come here." Virginia said and hugged her thankful that she'd got her daughter back.  
  
Sonny slowly crept up the stairs of his house. Deke didn't go on duty untill 10 and it was only 9:00 so he didn't want to wake him up. He quietly entered his room and shut the door. Thankfull that he hadn't woke anyone up he turned around towards his bed ready to go to sleep. However he then discovered that he wasn't alone as a fist connected with his face sending him to the ground in pain. He tried sitting up but he had hit his head so hard so he became dizzy. All he saw was Deke standing over him with a cold look on his face.  
  
"Where were you last night Sonnyboy? Were you trying to run off again?" "No.For your information Deke I stayed over at Louie's." Deke hit him again. "You'd better watch how you talk to me boy." "Oh I'm sorry Mr.Woods." Sonny said sarcasticly. That earned him another punch. "You got a death wish or something boy? If you do I'd love to help you out with it." Deke said and pulled his gun out and pointed it at Sonny.  
  
Sonny stared at Deke just daring him to kill him. He wasn't afraid of death. As far as he was concerned besides when he was around Carly he had died years ago. Deke saw this and almost pulled the trigger but stopped and put it away.  
  
"Your not worth the bullets and aggravation that this would cause me. The next time you take off like that though there just might be a bullet in your back. Do you understand boy?" Sonny nodded. "Good. Now get up. Your a disgrace to the human race." Deke said and left.  
  
2 weeks later...................  
  
For the past 2 weeks Carly had been distancing herself from Sonny. She still liked him but things had been moving a little too fast for her. Especialy after their first night 2 weeks back. Not to mention she hadn't been feeling well lately. She had caught the flu from Virginia who had just got over it. Sonny noticed Carly keeping her distance from him and decided to do something about it so he caught up with her the next day as she began walking to school.  
  
"Carly. Hey how are you?" he asked putting his arm around her waist protectively. "Well actualy not very well. I feel like crap. I caught the flu from my mother and it really sucks." "Is that why you've been avoiding me like the plague?"  
  
"No." "Then why have you been? Was it something I did or said?" "No it's just I really like you and all but...I just think we're moving too fast. I mean this is all great but what I feel when I'm around you I love it but at the same time it scares me too you know?" "Carly why didn't you just tell me?" "I was scared of what you might think of me if I did." "No regrets okay?" "I'm not regretting." "No but it sounds like your doubting me. I want you to know something Carly. I love you. I have ever since that night I told you about Deke. This is all new to me too so I'm not going to think any less of you if you think we're going too fast. We can slow down if you want. I'm not going anywhere." "Say those three words again." "I love you." "I love you too Sonny. I'm sorry for doubting you and for keeping the truth from you....." "Hey it's okay we'll slow down and go on a couple of dates first if you want."  
  
"Sonny, Sonny slow down okay? There was something else that I didn't want to tell you about. It scared me so much at first that if you knew then you wouldn't want to be with me anymore......." "Carly whatever you have to say just say it okay?" "Fine.....Sonny......I wanted to let you know that your..........your going to be a daddy.....I'm pregnant. I was going to tell you tonight on our date but I thought now was as good a time as any.Are you going to say anything?" "A baby?" "Yeah Sonny......I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore......" "Carly stop getting ahead of yourself and just think! We're going to have a baby!!!" he said excitedly which shocked Carly. "Oh this is so great! If it's a girl then you can take her shopping instead of me and if it's a boy I can take him to a bunch of games at Yankee Stadium but I won't let him like the Mets..." "Sonny calm down! You said I was getting too far ahead of myself. How are we going to afford it?" "I'll drop out of school and get a job. I mean I was never good at school anyways. You can still go to school and if you want you can go to college and I'll watch the kid." "Your really excited about this aren't you?" "Hell yes!! For once I have something in my life that is good...well besides you but this is our baby!" "Sonny you are an amazing man!!" she said and hugged him tightly.Then she groaned. "But how are we going to tell the parents? I mean I doubt our mothers would be too mad about this but what about Deke??? What will he do to you?" "Look just let me handle Deke. I promise he won't hurt you or the baby." "Yeah but he'll hurt you and that's sooo much better."Carly said sarcasticly.  
  
Sonny looked in Carly's eyes and saw the worry in them. He had seen that look in his mother alot. "Look Carly I'll be okay. My only priority right now is to keep you and this baby safe from Deke which I promise I will even if it means that I have to interfere myself. Don't worry about me cause I've been through this same little song and dance with Deke for eight years.I'll be okay." "That still doesn't mean I won't worry about you." "I'll be fine. You just take care of this little one here okay?" "Okay Sonny." "Well we'd better get to school or else Louie and the others will rip our heads off for cutting classes."  
  
Later that night Carly told her mother about the baby and she took it pretty well....except for when she started talking like it was Sonny's fault. Since he wasn't there to defend himself Carly took up for him and told her mother to calm down. Then Virginia saw the light in this whole matter. Adella was fine with it when Sonny told her about the baby and what he was going to sacrifice to make sure the baby wouldn't have a dead beat father like Mike. Deke however still didn't care and layed into Sonny.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you boy? We get by with just enough money and while I work my ass off your out getting this bitch pregnant?!" "Don't ever refer to Carly like that again." "Or what? All I did was called her what she is. A slutty bitch. That kid probably isn't even yours."  
  
Sonny's anger was now at it's peak as he hit Deke as hard as he could. Nobody talked about Carly and his child like that. Deke recovered quickly and retaliated connecting with Sonny's chin. After that Deke and Sonny broke into an all out brawl. It ended like always with Deke as the victor thanks to a cheap shot to the chest which knocked the wind out of him. "That'll teach you boy." was all Deke said.  
  
Sonny layed on the floor trying to get the air to come back to his lungs. He promised himself that he would never let something like this happen to any child of his. The child that he had would be loved and provided for. Nothing would ever touch it. Not as long as he was around to stop it.  
  
Sonny was walking around after going to another failed job interview. As soon as they found out that he was a highschool dropout they pretty much turned him down flat.  
  
They sayed that they would call him later on with their decision. He didn't really see the point in going to the next interview.  
  
When he saw that beautiful cherry red Firebird on his way to the next interview though his mind was decided. He was fairly sure that he wouldn't be getting the job anyways and he had boosted a few cars before so then his train of thought turned to the car. It must of belonged to someone who was new in Brooklyn because the doors were unlocked.   
  
So this would be an easy take. He'd of course bring it back like he always did but he just wanted to have a little fun with it first. It looked like that car could fly very fast.  
  
Sonny entered it and carefully hot wired the car. When he finaly got it started he took off and drove it around for a couple of hours before returning it to the same spot that it had been in before. When he got out of the car he was hit in the side of his head with what felt like the back of a gun and he was right. There was two men standing above him with guns.  
  
"So your the one who decided to take the boss' car for a joyride huh? Not a very smart thing to do kid. The boss however would like to have a nice little meeting with you which is the only reason as to why your still alive." The first guy looked over to the other and he grabbed Sonny by the coller and lead him into the building that the car was parked in front of. After walking around it for awhile they finaly came to a door. The guy who had been talking to him before opened it and led him inside.  
  
"Mr. Scully we've found the punk that took your car. It seems like he returned it without a scratch." When Sonny heard the guard say Scully that's when Sonny got a little freaked out. Everyone in Brooklyn knew who Joe Scully was. He was the most powerful mob boss on the east coast. Now he was actualy in fear for his life now that he had something to live for.  
  
"You returned the car kid?" "Uh..yes sir." "You do this alot? Steal cars and then return them?" "Well only sometimes. I didn't know it was your car sir or else I wouldn't of taken it it's just it was such a nice car and it caught my eye. The fact that it was unlocked only made it a sweeter deal." "It's unlocked because I didn't think there was anyone stupid enough to take it. You say it has no scratches or anything?" "None that we could see sir. And the hot wiring was perfect and didn't tear up anything."  
  
Joe looked back and forth between the guard and the kid that stole his car. There was something about this kid that he liked. He was definetly a keeper.  
  
"Mark could you leave me and this kid alone for a moment?" "Are you sure boss?" "Yeah he won't do nothing." Mark nodded and left the room leaving Joe and Sonny alone.  
  
Now this freaked Sonny out even more but there was no way that he was going to show his fear. People like this didn't care about your emotions. They were ruthless.  
  
"Sit down kid." Sonny did as Joe told him. "How old are you?" "16 sir." "Hmmm 16 you say? What's your name?" "Sonny Corinthos sir." "You don't have to call me sir it just makes me feel older than I am. Why did you say you boosted my car?" "Well I didn't feel like going to this job interview I had and I just saw it and had to test it out." "Your looking for a job?" "Yes I am but I can't find anything good." "What about your schooling?" "I dropped out because my girlfriend is pregnant.....okay I think I've talked to much." Sonny said backing off. "No your not kid. I like you. I admire anyone who has the guts to boost my car and then bring it back without a scratch. Is boosting cars like a hobby for you?"  
  
"No...." "Well I think I might just have a job for you. Your street smart I assume and you look like a pretty well built kid. How would you like to work for me as one of my enforcers? You'll be very well compinsated I assure you." "With all do respect Mr Scully...." "Call me Joe." "Joe. Why would you give a job to someone who has stolen your car? Don't you usually kill people who do that?" "Well like I said I like you kid. Besides I think this job kind of fits your description. I need some fresh meat and the whole thing with a baby well....I've been there too. So do you accept?" "Of course!" "There is one other thing I need you to do. Since you did steal my car and all it's the least you can do." "Sure anything." "For the rest of the year I want you showing up here at 7am to start the first part of your job which is to wash and wax my car. Everyday. I'll have someone come and get you since you don't have a car I assume." "Sure no problem." "I expect that you'll been done by 8am so report to me in this very same room. You'll help out with my club I own but your main job will to collect on the debts that people owe me. I'll give you a partner to show you the rules and teach you about your part of the job then he'll take you out on your first assignment. When you've had enough experiance you'll go solo and eventualy you could become my top enforcer which is baisicly my right hand man. I need a new one so don't disapoint me Corinthos." "I won't Joe.I'll see you tomorrow at 8am.Oh Joe I should probably give you my address for in the morning." "No need Sonny.I have my ways of finding out these kind of things." "Wouldn't it be easier..." "I don't mind getting my hands dirty for fun every once in a while.Have a nice night kid." Sonny nodded and left.  
  
Well he could honestly tell Carly that he got a job and the best part was that they would have enough money to get by with everything. Including hospital bills and other expences for the baby. He couldn't tell her exactly what he did though. She would freak if she knew he was in the mob. It didn't matter to him though. Joe was right. It was something that he would be good at and that didn't need a highschool diploma to do so. It was perfect for him. For once he would have smooth sailing.  
  
When Sonny walked in his house he saw Carly and his mother in the kitchen eating some dinner together. Deke must of been called in for a late shift or else Carly wouldn't be here.  
  
"Hey Sonny." Carly said seeing him come into the kitchen. "Hi Carly." he said greeting her with a kiss. "How was your day?" he asked. "Horribly uneventful. I woke up, ate, flipped through the channels on the tv at least 25 times straight before watching Blue's Clues." "Blue's Clues? Wow you poor poor soul." "Well actualy it's a good show but they need to bring back Steve and get rid of Joe because Joe is a bigger dumbass than Steve was and Joe messed up all the good songs." "Wow......that is really pathetic. I got to like buy you some movies or something." "Why?" "Because your so passionate when your reasoning to me about which Blue's Clues host was better." "So!! It's the hormones or something." "Right....."  
  
Adella watched as the two of them interacted. She could tell by the way they acted and looked at eachother that they loved eachother and would be together for manymany years to come.  
  
"So Michael how was your day? Did you find a job?" Adella asked with intrest. "It was good and actualy yes I did get a job." "Really? What do you do?" "Well uh...." Sonny thought about the best way to cover up that he was now involved with the mafia. "I sort of deliver messages to people." "What like an errand boy?" Carly joked. "Well not really. I work for this guy and do alot of different stuff like deliver messages and I help over see this night club he owns." Sonny mentaly kicked himself at how stupid that last one sounded but Carly and Adella didn't seem to notice his slip up.  
  
"Well I think it sounds great Michael and I'm proud of you." "Thanks ma." "When do you start honey?" "Tomorrow at 7am sharp." "How will you get there?" "My boss has someone coming to pick me up." "Well that's nice of him. Wha'd you say his name is?" "Uh...Joesph....." Sonny began thinking hard about this and finaly came up with a name. "His name is Joseph Sullivan." close enough Sonny thought. "Oh well he sounds like a very nice guy." "Yeah he is. Well I'm going to take a shower then get some sleep. I've got a busy day tomorrow.I'll see you later Carly. I love you." he said kissing her. "I love you too Sonny." she said and watched him go up the stairs. "This might be harder than I thought covering this up."Sonny thought and then headed to the shower.  
  
The next morning after Sonny had finished waxing and washing Joe's car he reported back to Joe who then gave him his new partner for the time being. His name was Jason Morgan. Jason had been in the bussiness for about two years now.   
  
When Joe had first told Jason that he was partnering him up with a new guy straight off of the streets he wasn't too optimistic about it. That soon changed when he met Sonny and explained everything to him. He could tell by the look in Sonny's eyes that he planned on taking this job dead seriously which was good because those who didn't take things seriously ended up dead pretty fast. He could tell why Joe liked Sonny now. Then Jason decided to take Sonny on his first job. They came to collect some money from the person who owed Joe and give him a friendly warning from the boss. That was Sonny's part for now.  
  
Jason and Sonny walked up to the hotel that the man was staying at and knocked several times before the door was answered.  
  
"How are you this morning Mr. Jackson?" Jason asked sarcasticly as he entered along with Sonny behind him. "Pretty good." "Too bad. Listen Craig I here that you owe my employer Joe Scully about 10 grand. I've come to collect on that. Do you have the money ready for me or are you going to make me find it myself???" "Um look I won't be ready with the money for about another week Jason." Craig said obviously knowing good and well what might happen if he didn't pay up. "See now your forgetting my friend that you don't have another week. I need it now. All of it in cash." "Look Jason...Mr. Morgan...I swear I'll get it to you by tomorrow you have my word." "Your word doesn't mean nothing to me Craig. Your a gambling fool who can't seem to quit while he's ahead. You get that money by 8 pm tonight or else you'll just disapear. However there is a late fee." "Anything I swear I'll pay it." "Sonny.Will you take care of this guy for me?" Sonny nodded back at Jason and did his part of the job. His job was to beat the man not enough to go to the hospital but enough to get the point across.  
  
It was like this for the rest of the day. Jason warned them and Sonny brought the point across. Sonny liked the job and all but thinking about it this didn't make him any better than Deke. The difference was he got payed to do this. Payed very well in fact. As the days came and gone though Sonny began to quit letting the thought of Deke interfere with his job so he closed that section of him off. Besides it felt good to let all the tension and anger of the week out on someone he didn't know so there for he didn't feel sorry for them.  
  
The days soon turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Throughout this whole time Sonny began his quick rise to the top of the organization. He was practicly the best there was since Jason left. Joe had sent Jason to Port Charles to run some of his smaller operations there. Jason had went willingly because he wanted to run his own territory for once. That put Sonny on the top. Some of the people who had been working for Scully for years didn't trust Joe's judgement on this one. For Sonny to be so close to the top of the organization in only the span of 9 months didn't seem right to them. This was a 16 year old kid for crying out loud. They had been working under Joe for years and couldn't seem to understand how Sonny had gained the respect of Joe along with everyone else in the organization in mere months when it took them years.It didn't seem right but they had to go along with it...for now at least.They wanted nothing more to do with Joe if he was going to waste his time on a kid.  
  
The two men, Greg and Todd, went to Scully that day to let him know just where they stood if he allowed Sonny to stay in the organization when he had the chance to leave before he gained any real knowledge.They entered the room suprising Joe a little at their presence.  
  
"Todd, Greg what do you want?" "Well actualy it's something that we want from you." Greg said. "Right....what the hell do you two want?" "We want to talk to you about the Corinthos boy." "What about him?" "We don't trust your judgement on this Joe. The kid is 16 years old! He's been here for nine months and already he's rose to the top. I just don't think that you should of trusted him so quickly. For all we know this kid could be feeding information to the cops. His stepfather is a cop!!!! I bet you that he's telling that guy about our holdings and everything else! He'll get us all put away for life." "And who do you two think you are questioning my judgement?! If I remember correctly you two were in almost the same position as this kid is and nobody trusted me then either.Now you two are the most respected bodyguards that I have. Now I'm going with my instincts on this. I like this kid. If you don't then that's not my problem. You two are just going to have to find some way to deal with it because I don't want to hear about it. If either of you cause any trouble for Sonny then it's you two who had better rethink your position if you like your jobs and your pay. Now get out of here and stop wasting my time." "But sir.." "OUT!"   
  
Greg and Todd unwillingly left the room in defeat. There was no reasoning with him now. He had already made up his mind. Greg turned towards Todd.  
  
"Thanks alot for backing me up in there Todd." "I was busy in thought." "Thought? Yeah right I doubt it." "No really you gave me an idea. I knew there was no way we could reason with Joe but if we could get some proof against Sonny then he'd be gone and we'd be on top again." "Well what's your plan?" "You said that his stepfather is a cop right?" "Yeah." "Well if he's like anyone else he can be bought for the right number of zero's." "Your talking about bribery now?" "Yes I am. We'll find the cop, pay him off and make it seem like the kid is feeding him information.Then we'll say aidios to Corinthos and hello to a new promotion that will surely boost us up to the next level." "That plan just might work. I like your way of thinking Todd." "Yeah me too. We can't start the plan too soon though because we just made Joe suspicious so we lay low for a couple of months and then we set the plan into motion."   
  
Sonny entered Joe's office with the shipment reports that Jason had sent. As he entered the room Sonny could feel the tension as Joe sat on the phone. Joe held up his hand signaling for Sonny to wait a minute. When he got off of the phone he motioned for Sonny to sit down.  
  
"I just got the shipment reports from Jason but something tells me that's not very important compared to whatever you were just discussing.Is there some kind of trouble that needs to be dealt with?" "Yes actualy there is. It seems like Frank Smith is causing us some problems because he wants our Port Charles territory." "With all do respect isn't that Jason's problem?" "Yes but Smith also wants some territory up here. He's trying to expand through my area." "Well is there something I could do to help?" "No you've done plenty already. I set up a meeting with him tonight and I'll smooth things over with him but I don't know how long it'll last.Besides shouldn't you be worried about your girlfriend? She's due this week isn't she?" "Yes she is."Sonny said smiling.  
  
Joe saw the look in Sonny's eyes as he talked about Carly. It was the only thing that would make him smile while he did this job. That was one of the things Joe liked about Sonny. When needed to he could shut off all of his emotions to do the job but once you started to get him to talk about his family he was a whole new person. Joe thought of Sonny as the son he never had because he reminded Joe of himself when he was younger which was probably why he took to Sonny so fast.  
  
"Did you ever find out the sex?" "No. I'm hoping it's a boy though that way I can take him to Yankee Stadium without any complaining about baseball being a boring sport." Joe chuckled."Yeah but girls can be fun too. " "Yeah I'll bet." "Well when the kid is born I'll let you take some time off so you can have some quality time. Leroy will fill in for you." "Are you sure Joe?" "Absolutely. You work the hardest so you deserve to relax and be a kid for awhile."  
  
Just then Sonny's cell phone rang. He had just bought the phone a few months ago and most of the time it annoyed him but now he was glad he had it.  
  
"Corinthos. Hey ma what do you need? Is he home? What?! Right now? Yeah,yeah I'll be there in five minutes okay? Tell Carly to hang on and that I'm coming. Thanks. Bye ma."Sonny said hanging up the phone. "I'm sorry Joe I've got to go Carly's in labor. I'll call you later and tell you how it turns out." "Okay goodbye Sonny. Oh and congradulations." "Thankyou. Later man." Sonny said rushing out the door. Joe chuckled. "Poor kid. His hand is going to be hurting so bad after the kid is born that he won't be able to pick up the phone."  
  
10 minutes later in the maternity ward .......  
  
Sonny was holding Carly's hand and she began pushing.The doctors didn't give Carly any drugs to sooth the pain either. They made her do it all naturaly which was not only bad for Carly but for Sonny's hand too.Soon the doctor said that the head was out and that they needed one more push. Carly gave everything she had left in that push and then a baby's cry was heard followed by, "It's a girl." The nurse cleaned her a little before handing her over to Carly.  
  
"Hi baby girl. I'm your mommy.You are your father's child."she said as she ran her hand through her smooth black hair that she was sure would turn out to be curly eventualy. "Do you want to hold her Sonny?" "Y-yeah of course."he said taking the little girl from her arms.The baby had been still crying when Carly had been holding her but as soon as she went into Sonny's hands she stopped. Carly chuckled. "Looks like we've got a daddy's girl here." Sonny smiled. "Did you ever figure out a name for my little girl?' Sonny asked. "Well I was thinking about the name Kaitlyn. It fits her. Kaitlyn Marie Corinthos." "Corinthos?" "Yeah of course." "I like it.What do you think Kaitlyn? We need to get your mom's last name changed soon huh?" Carly smiled. "Well I'm going to let ma and everyone else know what happened.You just wait withmommy okay?"Sonny said kissing his daughter before handing her back to Carly. "I'll be back."  
  
Sonny walked down the hall to the waiting room where Adella,Virginia and the Cerullo's were waiting. They saw him coming so they stopped talking so Sonny could.  
  
"Well Carly had the baby and it's a girl. Her name is Kaitlyn Marie Corinthos and she was 6lbs 9ounces." Everyone congradulated Sonny and were about to go see the baby when they were stopped by a voice Sonny knew and hated so well.   
  
"So did the bitch have her runt yet?" Sonny turned back around to face Deke. "What did you just say?" "I said did the bitch have her runt yet Sonnyboy?" "Oh okay. That's what I thought you said." Sonny said approaching Deke. "What are you going to do about it boy?" "What I should of done a long time ago."Sonny said and hit Deke as hard as he could which sent Deke to the floor. Working as Scully's enforcer payed off sometimes.  
  
Before Deke could get up and do anything Sonny was right on top of him beating the crap out of him for everything bad in his life that Deke had caused.It took Louie and Mark Cerullo who had come for a visit to get Sonny off of Deke who was messed up pretty badly.  
  
"I swear to you Deke if you ever come near me or my family again I'll kill you!! Do you understand?! That includes my mother and Carly and my daughter. If I find out you even walked on the same sidewalk as them I'll kill you." Deke stood up and wiped some blood off of his face. "Yeah right Sonny.Besides I should arrest you right now for assaulting a cop." "Yeah after being provoked by you. And besides I have witnesses." "Your not worth the trouble..." "It'd cause you.I know."Sonny said.  
  
A man that had been watching from the other side of the room approached the man named Deke and told him to get out. Deke had laughed in his face but left anyways. Sonny knew who the man was by his voice and as soon as he turned around and Sonny could confirm his identity he hit him hard as well.  
  
"Bastard.Get out of here. You don't belong around me anymore Mike." "Michael......." "Don't call me that. It's not my name anymore. My name is Sonny." "Sonny? Wow things really have changed haven't they?" "Get to your point. Why are you here?" "Well I had got some cash after winning big at cards and I was passing through anyways so I decided to see if you wanted to do something like go to the Yankee game tonight or something." "Why bother? You'd just be too busy at 'work'."Sonny said sarcasticly. "You still remember that? I was hoping we could get passed all of that." "Well I can't. You had your last chance years ago Mike.Things have changed.I'm not the same little boy that you left." "So I've heard."  
  
Mike now stood in front of Sonny and looked at him with his blue eyes. He smiled a little when he saw how much Sonny looked like his mother.  
  
"What are you smiling at old man?" "I was just thinking about how much you look like your mother. I also overheard that your girlfriend had a baby? That's great but aren't you a little young?" "How would you know how young or old I am?" "Well of course I know how old my own son is." he said laughing nervously. It had been so long since he had even really thought about Sonny. "Okay then here's your chance to show me that you didn't forget about me untill now. How old am I Mike? When is my birthday?" "Your birthday is ...March 1st right?" Sonny nodded. "And since it's December your still only...uh....."Mike began doing the math in his head. "Your going to be 18 right?" Sonny shook his head in disbelief. Without even giving Mike a second glance he turned around and walked back down to Carly's room. The Cerullos' followed along with Virginia. However Adella stayed behind to tell Mike exactly what she thought of him.  
  
"Why did he leave? Was it something I said?" Adella took one look at him before smacking him as hard as she could. "You know your a real jerk Mike. You can't just show up in people's lives whenever you feel like it. Especialy when you leave for so long and return not even remembering something as simple as your own son's age." "I'm sorry Adella it's just been so long and I just forgot." "Yeah well he didn't forget about you. I can tell he wants to but he can't." "Fine then Adella. How old is he?" "He's 16 Mike. 17 in March." "And he already has a child?! He's just a kid himself! What about his schooling?" "He dropped out Mike." "Dropped out?! But now he won't be able to get a good job without a highschool education. How will he support the kid?!" "He has a job. It's very well paying too." "Well then how did he end up with a kid?!" "If you don't know the answer to that one...." "Adella why are you being sarcastic?!" "Because Mike if you hadn't of been gone he wouldn't of slept with Carly so young and he wouldn't have a child." "So what this is my fault now?!" "Well it's not exactly a bad thing. At least you leaving taught Michael something. You put him through so much pain when you left that he never wants any child of his to have to go through that. When he found out Carly was pregnant he took full responsibility for his actions. He informed me of what happened and also told me he was dropping out of school so he could have a full time job. Keeping his child financialy safe was more important to him than a piece of paper saying he was smart enough to pass school. He knows he's smart enough to get by and like I said holds a steady job with high pay. That's more than I can say for you."  
  
Mike looked like he had just been hit by a train. It was evident that the people who used to be his family cared for him no more. They could barely stand the sight of him anymore and the hatred from his son was what hurt him the most. He was trying to make a living so that when he came back they would be proud of him and accept them into his life again.That was just a fairy tale he told himself everyday just to make himself feel better though. He looked down and that's when he noticed the ring on Adella's finger.  
  
"You got remarried?" "Yes I did Mike. I got sick of waiting for you." "Does he make you happy?" "More than you could."Adella lied. "How about Jr.? He like the guy?" "Yeah. I married a cop so I suggest you leave now before I call him." "Can't I just see my grandchild first? I don't know when I'll be back." "That's not up to me. It's up to my son.With the way things are going now I doubt it." Mike nodded. "Tell Jr. then that I'm sorry and I won't show up again." Adella nodded and Mike began to leave.  
  
Outside Greg and Todd waited for Deke to come out. They had seen him go in so they decided to wait for him and see if he'd like a part in the plan that would soon be put in motion. When Deke came out he was still bloody thanks to Sonny.He began to walk to his car when he was approached by two men.  
  
"Look whatever you two are selling I don't want it." "Not even if what we were selling was your stepson?" "What are you talking about?" "Well we have a proposition for you Mr. Woods." Todd said. "I don't deal with the likes of you." "Just hear me out. You don't like your stepson Sonny do you?" "Are you kidding? I hate the little bastard with a passion." Todd and Greg smiled at eachother. "Good. We wanted to know if you would be interested in taking Sonny off of his high horse by dismantling his job position?" "Of course. Just tell me what to do. I want to see the look on that basterds face when he has nothing to live for."   
  
For the next few minutes Todd and Greg filled Deke in on their plan that they had devised earlier that day. They would feed Deke the information of meetings, when shipments came in etc. so that Deke could bring his fellow cops and bust in on everything making it look like someone was snitching and then the finger would point to Sonny due to their relationship of stepfather and stepson.  
  
Mike had just walked out of the door when Deke had caught a glance at him. He narrowed his eyes and told Todd and Greg that he had a score to even first. Then he walked over to Mike.  
  
"Hey old man. Why are you outside at this time of night? Sonny not like you being here?I can't blame him. I'd hate my father too if he walked out on me." "Just how the hell do you know who I am?" "Easy. I'm the boy's stepfather. Deke Woods and your the bummed out dad who didn't stick around. However I don't care about that. All I care about was how you were all up in my face earlier. I don't appreciate that." "Yeah but you sure as hell deserved it. That and Michael beating the hell out of you." Mike laughed.  
  
Deke didn't like that comment nor the laugh that followed it. "You'd better watch it." "Or what? You'll hurt me?" "Arrogant I see. Arrogance is a sign of weakness. You shouldn't be arrogant unless you know you can win but judging by the way your using it your just trying to cover up how much of a wimp you truly are." "I doubt it. Your the one who's arrogant." "Fine then let's finish this shall we?"  
  
Mike didn't see what hit him and by the time he regained his composure he was back down again. After Deke was through with him he drug Mike behind some bushes to freeze as it began to snow.   
  
Sonny was getting hot in the hospital. It was not only crowded in Carly's room but someone had blasted up the heat to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. So Sonny walked outside of the hospital and took in a deep breath of the snowy and cold December air. He took out his cell phone to call Joe and let him know about Kaitlyn. For some reason Sonny had began to think of Joe as a father figure since he was the only male constant in his life. Mike was a deadbeat and Deke was an abusive alcholic. Sure Joe may be the biggest mob boss on the east coast but he helped Sonny when he was down and gave him a job and money to live off of. He owed Joe everything.  
  
"Hey Joe it's me. Carly had the baby about an hour ago. It's a healthy baby girl. Her name is Kaitlyn Marie Corinthos. She's only an hour or so old but she's already convinced me that girls are better than boys. Of course she's a daddy's girl! Yeah you should see her sometime." then Sonny saw something in the bushes. "Hey Joe I'll call you later okay? I've got to go."Sonny hung up the phone and walked over to the bushes and saw what it was.  
  
"Oh shit. Mike." was all Sonny could say as he saw Mike's condition.  
  
The next morning Mike woke up with a pounding headache. He thought that it was just from another hangover and that everything that had happened the previous night was just a dream. When he saw he was in the hospital though and saw Adella sitting in front of him he knew it was real.  
  
"Mike are you okay?" Adella asked. "Adella? What happened?" "Someone beat you up bad." "How did I get up here? Did you find me?" "No." "Then who did?" "Michael had gone outside for some air and it was snowing but he found you in some bushes all beat up so he baisicly carried you back here." "Oh. Where is he now? I'd like to thank him." "Well he's with Carly right now because she's getting discharged today. I'll tell him you said thankyou." "No it's something I want to do in person." "I doubt that he'll want to see you Mike." "I don't care just please get him in here." "Okay." Adella said and left.  
  
A couple minutes later someone entered Mike's room and when he opened his eyes he saw Sonny standing in the door way watching him.  
  
"You can come all the way in Jr." "I don't know if I want to." Sonny said and hesitently came in and sat down. "Ma told me that you wanted to tell me something." "Yeah. I heard that you were the one that saved me last night and I wanted to tell you thankyou." "Well I wasn't going to let anyone lay there like that." "Yeah but after our misunderstanding the other night I really appreciate it." "Who did this to you? Do you know?" "Um....yeah it was that....that cop that you were fighting with earlier. He said he was your stepfather. Is he like that all the time?"  
  
Sonny bowed his head and didn't say anything. After a uneasy silence Sonny finaly shook his head yes. "It's none of your concern though Mike. I can take care of myself okay?" "Does he hit you?" "What difference does it make?! Your not going to be around to do anything!" "Maybe I can help." "No Mike you can't. The only way you could of helped would be to have been around when I was younger then Deke never would of came. You can't change the past though so you can't help." Sonny said standing up abruptly.   
  
Mike watched his son's uneasy pacing. There was nothing that he could do but now he wanted to come back and be in his family's lives. He wanted so much to do that but he had already damaged their trust. There was no coming back now.  
  
"Michael....Sonny look I can help you if you let me. I'll stay here in Brooklyn and keep that guy away from you." "No Mike! You can't and won't do anything do you understand?! I don't want your help nor have I ever asked for it. For once in my life things are going good!! I have a steady job, a baby girl that I can support with that job and I have Carly to help me like she has for the past eight years. I love her Mike. I love my daughter too and I won't be like you. I will not abandon my family. I have a good life so can you just stay out of it? I will pay you 5 grand if you go and stay the hell out of my life forever. Feel free to gamble and lose it but just stay away please."   
  
Mike knew at that moment that he had lost his son forever. "Michael I don't want your bribe. Look all that I want is to be able to hold your daughter." "Then will you be gone?" "Yeah I'll stay away." "Okay if that's what you want." Sonny said and he left the room for a moment.  
  
When he returned he came holding a little pink bundle. He walked over toMike and carefully handed her to him. Mike smiled at the small child.  
  
"What's her name?" "Kaitlyn Marie Corinthos." "She's a real cutie. She has your hair and eyes." "Yeah." "Well I'm glad she has you. I know that you'll never fail her as a father like I did." "Mike....listen...I don't want to do this but Carly insists....she said that your welcome to come back and see Kaitlyn whenever you want. She'll be staying at Carly's house which as you know is right next door to mine. Anytime." "I'm glad you have someone like her to take care of you." "Yeah well she's a real special person. Oh and Mike.... I may not like the fact that your family but you are my father and I don't want you out on the streets. So you can take the 5 grand anyways. It's not the pay off that I tried offering you before this time it's just a lift up. When you run out just give me a call and I'll get you some money okay?" "I appreciate that your doing all of this for me despite your feelings." "Yeah no problem. I've got to get Carly home now. When I get Kate's baby pictures then if you can stay in one spot long enough I'll send you a copy." "That sounds great thankyou."   
  
Sonny just nodded and took Kaitlyn back from Mike and left the room.Mike smiled a little. This was at least a start in getting his son back. It would be a long and bumpy road for them but it was well worth it. He also knew that Carly was good for him since she had got him to do a complete turn around in his attitude.  
  
That day when Sonny and Carly came home from the hospital with baby Kaitlyn Sonny told Carly to go on inside her house while he took care of some bussiness. He walked across Carly's lawn to his own house and walked in. He could tell that Deke didn't go in to work today due to the fresh beer cans. He walked into the kitchen and found Deke getting some food. Sonny confidently walked up to him.  
  
"Get the hell out of my house Deke." "What did you just say?" "I said to get the hell out of my house. You don't belong here anymore.In fact you never belonged here. The only reason my mother kept you was so we would have enough money to pay the bills. Now that I'm making the big money it's time for you to leave." "Really? Just what exactly do you do to earn all of that money? I've never heard of a Joseph Sullivan that shells out ten grand a week. Now I've heard of a Joe Scully who is involved in illeagal bussiness that pay very high. Is that what your involved in Sonnyboy? Don't even try to deny it. Everyone in the neighborhood knows that your Scully's enforcer as they say. The only ones blind to it is your mother and Carly." "I'm going to say this one more time Deke.....you get the hell out of my mother's house."  
  
Deke laughed at Sonny and continued with his lecturing.  
  
"Now if I'm the cop here and your the one that is running around with the mob then shouldn't I arrest you right now?" "I'm going to ask you nicely one more time before I make you get out. Leave now with all of your stuff and never come around me or my family again." "Yeah right your going to make me do something. And just how are you going to do that?" "Like this."   
  
Sonny grabbed his gun from his back pocket and pointed it at Deke. "You either leave now or I'll put a bullet right between your eyes. I have very good aim." "There now your pulling guns on me." Deke laughed. "You don't have the guts to shoot me kid." Sonny fired off a shot that barely missed Deke. "That wasn't an accident Deke. I promise you that the next one I shoot at you won't be either." "Fine. This won't be the last time you see me Sonny I can assure you that." "Yeah right Deke. You step foot on this property then there will be a bullet in your head." "I'm sure." Deke said and left.  
  
Later that night Deke was at a bar where he had met up with Todd and Greg. "Listen you two. The plan with Sonny is definetly on. I want you to start it as soon as possible." "Next month Deke I promise you."  
  
2 months later............the past two months Todd and Greg had been leading the cops to all of the meetings, shipment landings, and to where Joe kept all of his important documents. When Joe had almost been put in jail he decided that this had gotten way out of hand. He called Sonny to his office to have a discussion about all the police interuptions and how it was really bad timing due to some turbulance between him and Frank Smith lately. Sonny entered and could tell that something was wrong.  
  
"Hey Joe what's up?" Sonny asked. "Sit down Sonny. I need to talk to you about the problems that I've been having with the cops. The one who has been leading all of these incidents name is Timothy D. Woods also known as Deke Woods...your stepfather. I can't seem to figure out how that he's been getting information about the meetings and shipments. The only solution is that someone has been informing the cops about these things which means we have a snitch somewhere. I need to know the truth right here and now. Have you been feeding your stepfather all of this information about us?" "Your joking right?" "No I'm dead serious." "Joe you can't actualy think that I've been selling you out. I would never do that. Especialy selling you out to Deke. I hate that bastard!!! If you only knew half of the stuff that he's done......."  
  
Joe looked into Sonny's eyes and could tell that what he spoke was the truth. In fact he was relieved. If it had been Sonny then he would of had to kill him. He had grown attached to him and he sure as hell didn't want to end up killing him.  
  
"Okay Sonny I believe you. I had a feeling you didn't do it I just had to make sure so don't take it personaly." "I don't. Your just protecting yourself." "That's right. Now though I have a pretty good idea who might be selling me out. Have you ever met two of my guards named Todd and Greg?" "I don't think so." "Well a couple of months ago they came to tell me that I should cut you loose and that you shouldn't be trusted since you had cop connections. They claimed that you were possibly feeding your stepfather info about us that noone else knew. Then right when you came back to work after taking time off with your daughter the cops conveniently started showing up. I've got a plan that will put them back into their place. I'll bait them by calling them in here to run an errand for me while at the same time I'm telling you the time to be at a phony meeting tonight. When they leave I want you to follow them and report to me what they're doing, who they're talking to and where they are at. Do you understand?" "Of course." "Now this is going to be a fun assignment for you because the whole time they are going to be thinking that they have the upper hand on us when it's really the other way around." "Crash and burn." "You should feel honered though Sonny. You've not even been in the bussiness for a year yet and already my men are jelous enough to frame you." Joe and Sonny laughed at that one and started to enjoy what would be the best plan ever.  
  
1 hour later Sonny and Joe decided to set thier plan in motion so they sent someone to get Greg and Todd. They entered and saw Sonny and Joe talking. Joe looked over at them and nodded.  
  
"Hey guys I'll be with you in just a second. Now Sonny I want you to remember to check up on the shipments with Jason. Also be down at the warehouse at 8pm sharp for that important meeting with Frank okay?" "No problem Joe. I'll see you tonight." Sonny said and left. "Okay now for you two."Joe said turning his full attention to them. "I have a errand I'd like you to do for me. Well I want you to meet with a friend of mine who needs to be informed of this meeting. It's very very important. 8pm at the warehouse." "Sir does that really take the both of us?" "No. Just one. However the other can serve as the bodyguard. Now get going."  
  
Joe watched them leave and chuckled. "They are so gullable." he said and went back to his real work.  
  
Sonny sat waiting in one of the cars Scully had loaned him for dumb and dumber to come out. They did and got in there own car. Sonny followed them at a good viewing distance. They never seemed to notice him tailing them. Eventualy the car stopped about a block from the police department. Sonny parked across the street watching as Todd pulled out his cell phone. Then Sonny's phone rang and it was Scully.  
  
"So how are our loyal followers doing?" "Well they're about a block away from the cops and Todd is talking to someone on his phone. Probably Deke. Now they're just waiting in their car." For about ten minutes there was no action at all untill Sonny noticed a man walk up to their car. He could barely see him because he was in an overcoat. It was an overcoat though that Sonny knew very well.  
  
"Well Scully they are indeed our informants. They took the bait and are telling Deke about the meeting tonight." "Good. Then tonight after the cops rade the abandoned warehouse we'll take them both out." "Sounds good to me."  
  
8pm, the warehouse on 12th street..............  
  
Deke and his buddies sat and waited in the shadows for the local mob bosses to come so they could catch them saying and/or doing something incriminating. Slowly the time went by. Noone came at all. The only two dipsticks who had shown up were Todd and Greg since they believed the meeting was real. They had wanted to see the look on Joe's face when he was arrested due to Sonny setting him up.There would be no way that Joe would forgive him for snitching.  
  
About an hour went by and still noone had shown up and Deke became furious and told his men to clear out. He walked up to Todd and Greg menacingly.  
  
"What the hell happened here guys?" "We don't know. Today Joe had told Sonny that there would be a meeting here at 8pm." "Well it sounds like a setup to me Greg. They've caught onto you guys some how so you'd better figure out a way to cover up your tracks." Deke said and left.  
  
"Great! Just great! We are soooo dead." "Calm down Greg!! We'll be fine! We just must of had the wrong warehouse." Todd said reassuringly. "No boys you came to the right warehouse. Just under different sircumstances." Joe said as he and Sonny entered. "J-Joe!! S-Sonny what a suprise! What are you two doing here?" Todd asked nervously. "Well just simply righting a wrong. It seems you two are trying to frame my best man. My top enforcer. Now that can't be right can it?" "S-sir we were just protecting you!! After all that's our job and S-S-Sonny here is a snitch." Greg stuttered. He was scared to death. "Well my friends it seems as if it's actualy you two that are selling me out so I don't have to get rid of Sonny." "Your not going to kill us are you?" "Why of course not! I mean why bother when it's not my job? I'm having Sonny get rid of you." Joe said.  
  
The two men shrinked back in horror as they watched Sonny start to put on his two leather gloves. (Ahh O.J. Simpson!!! Sorry I had to! ^_^) Then he took out his gun from his back pocket. Slowly he loaded it up and the fact that he was taking his precious time with it made it even more creepier and scarier for the two men.  
  
"Any last words?" Sonny asked. "Yeah can you just give us a warning first and let us be?" Greg asked. Sonny shot of a bullet in front of the two men who jumped back. "There now you have your warning of what will come. I'll let you be to. I'll let you be floating in a lake somewhere where noone has ever heard your name or even cared less about you."  
  
The two men looked on and new this was it. Sonny fired four shots. Two for each of them. His next task was to get rid of the bodies which he was really good at. Then lastly he'd have to figure out what to do with Deke. Whatever he did though he would get Joe's help on it so it would be a quick and easy death.  
  
About a half an hour later Sonny walked into Carly's house and saw Carly sitting on the couch with the baby monitor asleep.All the waking up at late hours had finaly taken it's tole on her.Sonny walked over and woke her up with a kiss.  
  
"Oh hey Sonny. When did you get here?" Carly asked still half asleep. "I just walked in the door. When did Kaitlyn go to sleep?" "Oh..maybe an hour or two ago." "I'm going to have to start getting off of work earlier so I can see you two more often. How's school?" "Not too bad. The teachers have now excused me from sleeping in their classes since I have a baby and all." "So you get away with more now huh?" "Yep! No more boring lectures for me!" Carly laughed. "So uh how was work?" "You know. Same as ever. Nothing exciting." "Poor thing! You need some excitement in your life!" "Oh really? And just what kind of excitement did you have in mind?" "Oh you know what kind." Carly said and began kissing Sonny deeply.  
  
"Hey you two love birds! Cut it out! We don't need another kid so soon!!!" Virginia said entering the livingroom. They both pulled apart a little embarrased. Virginia shook her head and walked away. "Well if that isn't the most embarrasing thing in the world then I don't know what is!" Sonny joked. "I guess I'd better get going." "Yeah. I'm still bringing Kate over to your place tomorrow right?" "Yep. My mom is so glad I got rid of Deke because if I didn't she'd never get to see my baby girl. At least that's how she puts it. Bring Kate over a little earlier though so I can see her before I go to work." "Okay no problem. You have a nice night." "I will." he said giving her a kiss before he left.  
  
Carly sighed and went up the stairs to her room to finaly get some sleep.  
  
The following week as Deke came into the station the front page article caught Deke's eye so he picked it up and read it. It said that two men were found dead in a lake by a local fisherman. Both of the men had two gunshot wounds to the chest.They were later identified as Todd Davis and Greg Schultz members of the local mob.  
  
"Son of a bitch. So that's why those two haven't called me since that night at the warehouse. Sonnyboy most of caught onto them and got to them first. It was all just a setup. At least my men know how to keep quiet. Otherwise if I could be linked to these guys I'd be in some deep shit." he said and continued reading the article.  
  
That's when the captain had shown up and was walking by Deke when he saw how interested that Deke had become in the article.  
  
"Hey Woods. Why are you so interested in that article?" "Well sir it just caught my eye when I came in. Besides these two were killed and the fact that they were in the mob could mean big trouble. I mean these two deaths could only be the beginning of many more deaths caused by a mob war because you know these people always retaliate and that's not ever a pretty thing sir." "Yeah your right. Your on it." "Excuse me sir?" "I said your on it Woods. I'm trusting you to do everything in your power to find these mens killer and to do your best to prevent a mob war from breaking out." "Okay sir." The captain nodded and walked away. "I have just the suspect in mind to." Deke said happily.  
  
Sonny was off of work that day due to it being his 17th birthday. It pretty much consisted of the same people as the year before with the exception of Kate. Sonny had barely even got to see his daughter thanks to Lois who had kidnapped her the moment she entered the house and wouldn't let anyone near her or the baby. Sonny found a way though. He bribed Lois with a large piece of chocolate cake. Then he finaly got Kate out of Lois' death grip he took her upstairs to his room to lay her down for a nap.  
  
As he entered his room he looked down at his daughter and noticed that she was still wide awake so he did what he normaly did to get her to sleep and that was talk to her. Usualy his voice soothed her to sleep. When he looked down again he noticed her big brown eyes that she had got from Carly. Everyone said her face was almost a mirror image of him but he disagreed. She was pure Carly to him. Especialy those eyes.  
  
"You know despite what people say I think you look just like your mommy. I mean you have her eyes and face. You will definetly be a looker when you grow up but I don't want to think that far ahead. You know your mommy is a very special person. I met her about 9 years ago and boy did we hit it off. We became the best of friends in an instant. She helped me too you know? When my father would say he would come and take me somewhere and never show I always had Carly to talk to. Then when I got hurt by this truly evil man she would tend to my wounds and stay with me or rather let me stay with her. It was really nice and I think that was the moment I fell in love with her. Then now she has given me you so I love her even more than I thought I could for that. I want to spend the rest of my life with her but I'm not sure if she's ready for commitment yet you know? I mean she still has another year of school to get through. Maybe by senior prom she'll be ready. Yeah! I'll ask her then! I mean of course I'll be her date and I think that would be really special thing for her. I don't know." he finished.  
  
When he looked down at his daughter he saw that she was sound asleep. He figured that he must of bored her to death with his babbling. ' Oh well.' he thought. His mission was to put her to sleep and he did it so his mission was accomplished regardless of how he did it. So then he walked down the stairs and rejoined the party.  
  
He wasn't down there for more than ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. "Strange. I wasn't expecting anyone else." Adella thought as she answered it. When she did she was met by the face of her ex husband. "Deke!! What are you doing here?!" As soon as Sonny heard the name Deke he knew there was trouble so he rushed to his mother's side.   
  
"Deke. What in the hell do you think your doing? I thought I made it clear that your not welcome in my mother's home now or ever." "Oh that hurt Sonny." Deke said coming inside with another cop. "I actualy came on a bussiness matter. Two men were found dead in a lake with two bullet wounds each.They actualy worked under you and your boss.Do the names Greg Schultz and Todd Davis ring a bell?" "Yeah I met them once. That's most unfortunet what happened to them. I'll send their families some flowers and send my condolences. Now get out." "I wish it were that easy but it seems like your our main suspect. Brady cuff him and read him his rights." "This is absurd." Adella said. "Well Adella you've just got to face the facts that your son is nothing but a street punk. I'm disapointed in you. I always thought that you could do so much better." Adella just gave Deke a cold look as they finished reading Sonny his rights.  
  
"Carly call my boss. He'll get me out of this. His number is by the phone. Tell him to hurry it's important." "Okay." Carly said and kissed him before they took him away. "Man this is going to be one hell of a night." Carly said and then called Joe "Sullivan" as she knew it.  
  
Sonny sat in the interagation room at the police station. Joe still hadn't shown up and it was really getting on his nerves. Not to mention the fact that they were going to be putting him into lockup in a cell downstairs soon. Deke knew that what he had done to Sonny in the past had caused him to be claustraphobic and so he wanted Sonny in lockup ASAP.  
  
"Okay Sonnyboy time to take you to your new home. A nice small jail cell. I figure you might as well get used to it now that you'll never be coming out of it." Deke taunted. "You seem so sure of yourself Deke. Just because I'm in the interagation room doesn't mean I won't ever get out of this place." "Yeah? Well you sound so sure of yourself too. What are you planning?" "Who ever said I was planning anything? Right now all I'm thinking about is suing you for false arrest and harrasment. Then I'll get a restraining order on you for my mother and myself." "Yeah I'll bet." Deke said sarcasticly.  
  
"Lt. Woods? We have to let Mr Corinthos go." "What?!" Deke said as the commisioner entered. "Why do we have to let him go?! This is the man who killed two people!!" "Well not only does he have an air tight allaby but he has several witnesses who saw him as with his allaby which is his boss." "Nooo! That's not true and you know it! He killed those two guys!!! Are you just going to let him get away with it so he can do it again?!" "Listen Woods he's free. It's done. Over. Get used to it. Besides we have evidence that is leading us toward someone else. Now undo his cuffs." Deke sighed. "Sure commisioner." Deke said and undid Sonny's handcuffs.  
  
Sonny stood up and ran his hands over his wrists. Deke had put the cuffs on as tight as they would go. "I told you that I would get out of here." "I know you did this. Just watch it Sonny. One of these days I'll catch you." "Your dilusional Deke. You have a nice day now." Sonny said sarcasticly.  
  
When he left the interagation room he saw Joe signing his release papers. He walkedover and patted him on the back. "Thankyou Joe. I appreciate this." "Well anything for my top man. Besides they had nothing to hold you on after I planted evidence that led to one of the drug dealers in this fine city." "Well still Joe....if you hadn't of come then I probably wouldn't of made it in lockup." Sonny said as he and Joe began walking out the door in into Joe's limo.  
  
"So uh Sonny. Why would you have a problem with lockup?" "Oh it's a long story of my life that you wouldn't want to hear about. Besides I don't know if I could tell it." "Okay....at least tell me why your stepfather is so bent on putting you in prison." "He' s part of that long story that I don't really want to tell. However.....after all you've done for me the least I can do is tell you my story. I'm claustraphobic. I never used to be untill he came along. My father had took off a few months before my mother met Deke and so noone was there to stop him. He would...he would beat my mother. It just started with a slap then grew. I couldn't stand by and just let my mother get hurt so I would get Deke to come after me instead so that I would get most of the heat instead of her. After he was through with me though he would lock my in this tiny closet so he could go after my mother without me interfereing." "I'm sorry Sonny." "Please don't be. Everyone who knew what Deke did would always treat me like...I don't know. Like there was something wrong with me and that I couldn't do anything myself you know? Well that's it." "Well I'm glad you got out of there.Maybe one day Deke will get killed on the job." "Believe me Joe I have high hopes of that happening." Sonny laughed.  
  
Sonny walked into the house late that night. He and Joe had discussed some bussiness before heading home so it was now around 12:30 am. He quietly opened and shut the door hoping not to wake anyone up but both his mother and Carly had waited up for him.  
  
"Michael! Are you okay? Deke didn't do anything to you did he?" "No ma I'm fine." Sonny said hugging his mother. "How did you get out?" Carly asked quietly. "Joseph informed the cops that I was working with him all night which is the truth. Besides they had evidence that pointed to some drug dealer." "Oh." was all Carly said. "Kate still out?" "Yeah. She's been sleeping alot longer lately." "Well that's good."   
  
Carly just stared at Sonny knowing there was more to the story.When she had called "Joseph" he had answered by saying 'Scully' and suddenly everything added up. Joseph Sullivan? Yeah right. Joe Scully. Her husband was working for a mob boss. More than likely as a enforcer. Deke had called him a street punk so that supported the enforcer part. However she couldn't seem to grasp the fact that the same Sonny that fed and sang lullaby's to his daughter when he thought noone was around could turn around and go to work and beat and kill men. It just didn't seem right. It explained alot about his long hours at work though and so she knew in her mind that he had killed those two men but her heart didn't want to accept it. She wanted to get some answers and soon.  
  
"Carly?" "Yeah?" "You kind of zoned out there. Your not dreaming of some other man are you?"Sonny asked teasingly. "No of course not. Sonny can I talk to you in private for a moment?" "Sure." "I'll be going to bed now. I'm glad your okay Michael." Adella said knowing whatever Carly wouldn't discuss in front of her was pretty important. So she headed up the stairs and to bed.  
  
"What's bothering you Carly?" Sonny asked sitting down next to her on the couch. "Well I learned something today..." "Hooked on phonics really does wonders huh?" "Sonny I'm serious." "Okay. What did you learn?" Sonny said putting on his concerned face. "What was it you said that you do at work?" "I work at a club and sometimes deliver messages to people who need them." "And your bosses name is Joseph Sullivan right?" Carly asked trying to give him plenty of chances to tell her the truth about his job. "Yeah...why did something happen?" Sonny asked not liking where this was going.Carly shook her head. She couldn't believe he would lie to her about something this big.  
  
"Carly...is something wrong?" "No. I just learned that he is a very kind man who can be counted on to save your ass." Sonny laughed at her bluntness. "Yeah he's a good guy. Are you sure there isn't something else bothering you?" "No. I just wanted you to know that I have a good opinion of the guy. There isn't anything that you want to tell me about is there? Like a lie or something?" "Absolutely not." "You know I wouldn't be mad if you lied to me at some point just as long as you were to tell me now so think hard." "Now that I think about it there is something I've been wanting to tell you." "I'm listening." "Well I don't feel like talking right now because I'm VERY tired." "That's your secret? You want to go to sleep?" "Yep." "And there's nothing else?" "Nothing at all. Why do you think I'd lie to you? Your too important to me to lose on a lie. Get some sleep. I'll save you a spot on the bed okay?Night." Sonny said kissing her and then heading up the stairs. "I guess not that important considering you just lied to me." Carly said to herself before heading upstairs.  
  
Outside of Brooklyn..................  
  
"Look I don't care how you do it I just want it to happen.However you have to wait untill all my animosity towards Sonny is gone from the publi eye so wait untill the fall or maybe even untill December. Besides if I want this to all play out in my advantege then I'll just have to be patient. Do you understand?" "Yes sir." "Good. I'll pay you half now and half when Carly Benson is six feet under.I've discovered that if you want to hit Sonny hard then you've got to get to his family. About a day or two after Carly is dead then I want you to take care of Sonny too."  
  
The hitman just nodded and took half of his cash ready to prepare for future events. Deke smiled in the dark as he thought about Sonny's face when he heard that Carly was killed in some freak accident. Then with Sonny out of the picture Adella would need someone to lean on due to the deaths of her son and his girlfriend. He would be there of course. It was the perfect plan.Little did he know though that someone had crept up behind him with a gun and shot him to death. "Sorry Deke..I wanted full price." the hitman said taking the rest of Deke's money.   
  
Scully had sent him to take care of Deke and then he would be rewarded $1 million bucks. However he would still perform Deke's hit since he was payed the sum of $100,000 dollars. Hopefuly Joe wouldn't suspect that he was working with both sides. The man who shall now be called James shrugged Joe's wrath off of his shoulder and just thought about all the money he now had.  
  
Sonny woke up the next morning at 6:00 am like he always did. Noone else ever dared to get up at this time. The rest of his family loved sleeping in. He was suprised though when he walked into the kitchen and saw Carly sipping some tea quietly.  
  
"Carly? Why are you up so early? Did Kate wake you or something?" "No I just felt like waking up.Besides it's a nice morning and I like the cool morning air." "Now that's suprising. I always thought you loved sleeping in." "Oh I love doing that too but I decided to try something different for a change." "Oh. Well can I make you breakfast (sp?) or something?" "No thanks I already had some cereal." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Okay well I'm going to take a shower and get dressed.I don't want to be late for work." "Yeah...work."   
  
Sonny kissed Carly then began walking up the stairs. There was something about Carly that was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet but he had a gut feeling that something was going on with her. He tried to shrug it off though as he got into the shower. He was just being paranoid.  
  
When Sonny came back down the steps he was dressed in his usual clothes as he headed back into the kitchen. "Carly I'm going to work now okay?" "Your not going to eat anything?" "No. I'll get something if I get hungry though okay?" "Okay then. I love you." "Love you too." he said kissing her once again before he headed out.  
  
Carly stood from her spot at the table and walked towards the livingroom window. She saw Sonny get into his car which he had bought about a month before and as soon as he shut the car door she grabbed her car keys and quickly went to the car. She wanted to find out where Sonny was going for his so called work.  
  
At a safe distance from Sonny's view she began following him everywhere he went. Eventualy she followed him to a warehouse. As he parked his car Carly drove by fast so she wouldn't be spotted. She pulled in on the other side of the building and watched as Sonny entered it. She got out of her car and snuck inside the warehouse and began walking around looking for Sonny. She finaly found him in the back room speaking to someone who she couldn't see due to the door being half shut.  
  
"Okay Sonny I've got a couple messeges that I need you to deliver for me. All of these men either have major gambling debts or they've just been scaming me all together. I don't want them going to a hospital though so I want you to just get the point across like you usualy do." "Okay no problem Joe." " Okay and besides the normal stuff we have another meeting with Frank Smith today. It'll be around 3:00 on his turf. I wouldn't have agreed with it if I didn't have you coming with me because I know when you need to you can get the job done and dispose of the bodies in a very nice fashion." "Yep. That's why noone ever messes with Joe Scully. When they pick a fight with you then they know that I'll be coming after them next."  
  
Carly pulled away from the door. She didn't want to hear anymore of this. She couldn't believe that Sonny had lied to her and was working with Joe Scully as one of his famous enforcers. That wasn't the man that she had fallen in love with. That was a killer. Then she noticed what looked like two of Scully's guards coming so she quickly and quietly left the building and back to her car. She wanted to return home before Kate woke up anyways but this morning she had thought that when she followed Sonny that it would of proven that he was telling the truth but instead he got caught in a lie.  
  
When Sonny got home that evening at 6:30 pm it had snowed several inches outside and was the coldest it had been in awhile. When he got inside the house he saw Carly waiting for him. He walked over and kissed her.  
  
"Hey Carly how are you doing?" "Well actualy I'm not in a very good mood." "I told you that you shouldn't of woken up so early this morning." "No it's not from waking up early. My bad mood came from a lie that I discovered. It was from someone very close to me." "Who? Your mother?" "No not my mother. You Sonny. You lied to me." "Your right I did." "So are you going to admit it to me now?" "I didn't eat anything for breakfest this morning." "Sonny! You know I love you so much but you are so hard to talk to." "Well if I remember correctly that was the only thing that I've lied about. Obviously that's not what your talking about so enlighten me please." "Your job." "What about my job?"Sonny asked nervously. "You lied to me about your job." "Really?" "Yeah really."   
  
"Okay then. Whatr part of my job did I lie to you about?" "Your boss." "My boss?" "Yeah. There is no Joseph Sullivan." "Okay then who do I work for?" "Joe Scully." Sonny laughed. "You think that I work for the mob now? Are you on crack?" "Don't even try to deny it Sonny. I have all the proof I need." "What do you mean?" "This morning I followed you to work. I heard what you and Joe were discussing. And I quote 'I don't want you to send them to the hospital just enough to get the point across like you always do.' Isn't that right Sonny? Are you the one I hear everyone on the streets talking about? Scully's top enforcer?" "Carly listen.." "No Sonny you listen to me! I asked you last night if there were any secrets between us and you said no. I gave you plenty of oppertunities to tell me the truth about your job. I mean I knew from the start that something wasn't right about your job when you started bringing home so much money. Noone in Brooklyn comes home with 10 grand as a weekly salary. Especialy a 17 year old kid. So please I want you to tell me why you lied to me." "I didn't lie to you!" "Yes you did Sonny!!!" "No I didn't. I told you that from day one I would help run a club and deliver messages. You can interpret that information how you see fit but I didn't lie." "You are so full of crap Sonny. Okay well how about your boss? Joseph Sullivan?" "Now that was a lie but I didn't want my mother to know who I worked for." "Okay then why didn't you tell me? How come I had to find out on my own?" "Well I was going to tell you eventualy. I hate the way that you found out but I'm glad now because I don't have to carry it on my shoulders any more." "Well Sonny how long is eventualy? Weeks, months, years? I mean you probably wouldn't of told me untill you were laying on your death bed.I just wish you would of trusted me with this." "I didn't trust you? Well look at you! You followed me to my work and spied on me for how long?! Your the one who didn't trust me enough!" "Well if you would of told me straight out what you did for a living then their would of been no reason for me to follow you in the first place!"  
  
Sonny shook his head. "Okay well then Carly now that you know the truth about me and my life what are you going to do huh? Are you going to curse my name and then tell everyone in the world who I am?" "No." "Well that's a first." "If your going to act like that then I guess I've made my decision." "What decision?" "I'm breaking up with you Sonny. I can't be with someone that I don't trust. The sad part is that you were my best friend and I knew everything about you...now I don't recognize you." "Over one lie? I lied to you once since I've known you and your breaking up with me?!" "Sonny it was a big lie! You work as a mobster! You are the enforcer for the most powerful man on the east coast and you think that's nothing? You beat people up for a living! I just don't see how you live with that because it doesn't make you any better than Deke." "Okay fine. You want to breakup with me then do it. I don't care anymore. I can't reason with you and your getting all worked up over nothing." "Sonny your living a dangerous life. You could get killed at any moment of the day. I mean you could be shot or stabbed or even worse." "Yeah and I could be killed in a car accident or cut my neck shaving but is that any reason to stop doing something?" " Sonny those things are different." "Well I don't see the difference.I die either way so what am I supposed to do?" "You know what Sonny just forget it. I'm leaving and taking my daughter with me. I'll still let you see her because for one I only live next door and for two your her father." "You know what? That's just fine. If you see my mother tell her I'll be back later. I have bussiness to take care of." "You go and murder someone else why don't you?! Jerk!" Sonny just stared at her one last time before storming out the front door.  
  
Sonny drove around for awhile in the snow. He had no where else to go untill 8:00 so it was all he did. At about 7:50 Sonny went to the warehouse on Frank's turf where the meeting took place. When he came inside Joe and one other bodyguard were the only ones in sight. As Sonny approached Joe could tell that something was wrong with him. He looked as if he had lost his best friend which in reality he did.  
  
"Hey Sonny are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine Joe. Why do you ask?" "Well I just saw the look on your face. What's the matter?" "I had a fight with Carly but it's nothing really. My job is more important at the moment." Sonny said putting on his cold face that he always had when working. Joe just nodded and looked as Frank Smith and his men approached.  
  
"Joe are you sure that you should of only brought one guard with you? I mean Frank could try anything." "Well I've got you don't I?" "Yeah." "Well that's all I need. Your an excellent guardwhen you have to be. There's noone I trust more." Sonny nodded and watched Frank.  
  
"Joe.You came after all. And very well prepared I might add." Frank said acknowledging Sonny."Yeah well wahtever you wanted to discuss sounded important on the phone so I wanted to see what all of the fuss was about." "Well I'm very glad you came." "You said that already. Now what do you want?" "Straight to the point I see. Well I guess there's no reason to beat around the bush so I'll tell you. I will give you $5 million dollars if you will allow me to run my product through your territory." "And which product would this be Frank?" "Drugs. Mostly heroin but a few other selections as well." "No way. I don't deal out drugs." "Okay how about for $20 million? That's my final offer." "Well if you put it that way then my answer is going to be no way in hell." "You know I figured that you would say something like that so I came prepared with something that will change your mind."   
  
As Frank said that his three guards pulled out their guns. As did Sonny and the other guard, Jack. "Now Joe..you let my drugs go through or I'll kill you." "My answer remains unchanged." "Okay one more time...you accept my proposition or I'll kill you, your guards, your wife and your daughter. Then I take over your territory and run my drugs through anyways." "If you so much as touch my family I will kill you with my bare hands." "I'm sure you would Joe but seeing as you'd be dead when we kill them then I don't think you'll do anything." Frank said walking closer to Joe.  
  
As Frank got too close for comfort Sonny stood in front of Joe. "Back off Frank." he said pointing his gun towards Frank. "Am I supposeed to be scared of you?" "You should be." "Oh no! The big bad Sonny Corinthos!!! The top enforcer of Joe Scully! What are you kid? 18? 19?" "My age is none of your concern in this bussiness matter so why don't you just get out of my face before I kill you." "Was that a threat? Did you just threatin me?" "Damn straight." "You better back off kid. I'm way out of your league. Now Joe have you made your decision?" "Yes I have. I will burn in hell before I let drugs go throughmy territory." "That's too bad. That's really too bad Joe. I thought I just might get through to you." "Frank you knew from the start that I would never allow drugs within ten feet of my territory so why bother asking?" "Because I thought that you might let me do things the easy way. Apparently not so I suppose there's only one way to do it now and that's the hard way. However the hard way is actualy more enjoyable because now I get to see you die in front of my eyes." he said and pulled out a gun.  
  
Before he could get a shot off though Sonny fired his own weapon at Frank and shot him several times. Frank's bodyguards retaliated fire and soon it was one big shootout which ended in victory for Scully's side but no win goes without a loss of some sort.  
  
As the gun fire came to a halt due to Joe killing the last of the guards he looked around the room to see if Jack and Sonny were alright. He walked over to check on Sonny first. He had to make sure that he hadn't got him killed.  
  
"Hey Sonny! Are you okay man?" "Yeah I'm fine. Bullet got me in the arm that's all." "Okay good." "Can't say the same for Jack though." Sonny said as he looked over and saw the bodyguards' dead body. "Well every win comes with loss.C'mon we've got to get out of here before the police arrive." "Where are we going?" "To a safehouse. We need to lay low for a couple of days. I'll bring in a doctor to check out your arm." "Okay let's get out of here."  
  
Carly sat in her room rocking her daughter to sleep. She was still thinking about the fight that she had with Sonny earlier. He made her so angry sometimes. The fact that he lied to her though hurt her the most. Deep down though she knew that he would of told her sooner or later.  
  
When she got Kate to sleep she layed down in her own bed and turned on the tv. She flipped through the channels a couple of times before the news caught her eye. She almost smiled as the reporter talked about it.  
  
"The body of 39 year old Lt. Deacon Woods was found in a alley late last night. He has several gunshot wounds and upon being found he was found. Lt. Woods has worked at the police department for about ten years now. It is said that he was on duty at the time and was more than likely killed while pursuing a suspect."  
  
Carly smiled a bit. "That's exactly what you deserve you little basterd." She was about to change the channel when the next story that came up caught her eye. It was about a shootout on the west side of town.  
  
"Around 8:15 tonight residents who live in the westside area heard repeated gun fire. The police followed up on a complaint about it and were lead to a warehouse that is owned by mob boss Frank Smith. Once inside the police recovered the bodies of 5 men. They're not releasing any names except that one of the bodies found was identified as Frank Smith. The bodies have been transferred to Mercy Hospital. The police assume that it was retaliation from Joe Scully. Just a few days before police had recovered the bodies of two of Scully's bodyguards.No arrests have been made yet."  
  
Carly got a look of worry on her face. That was who Sonny was supposed to of been meeting with. Was he among those bodies of dead men? No it couldn't be. She had to find out for herself. She threw the covers off of her and put on some clothes so she could go to Mercy and see what was going on. Before she headed out with Kaitlyn though the phone rang. She hurridly picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" "Carly? It's Sonny." She mentaly breathed a sigh of relief. Then she remembered that she was still mad at him. "What do you want Sonny?" "I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay." "I'm sure you are." "You heard about the shootout right?" "No not at all." "Well I thought you might of by now. I'm okay though. Just hurt my arm. I'll be out of town for a couple of days so just tell ma that I'm visiting Mark Cerullo okay?" "Whatever you say Sonny." she said and with everything in her hung up the phone.  
  
Sonny looked at the phone after Carly hung up. She didn't even seem to care. He thought that maybe she would of been a little concerned. Lying about being in the mob really made things change between the two of them.  
  
However he was now as determined as ever to get Carly back someway.  
  
For the next four months Sonny did all that he could to win back Carly and her trust by giving her roses, jewelry etc. He had to prove to her that she could trust him and that he would never do anything to upset her intentionaly. That's what tonight was all about. It was the 4th of July and Sonny had asked Carly to go to the fireworks with him. She was reluctant with her response but it was a yes. So tonight he went all out. He found the perfect spot on a hill to watch the fireworks and he had made a dinner for the two of them. It was going to be perfect.  
  
Sonny walked next door and knocked on Carly's door. She of course answered it.  
  
"Hey Carly are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." "Okay. Now there is a catch to this whole thing. You see this is a private spot that me and my mother used to go to when I was young and even if it is you I don't want you knowing how to get there so I got you a blindfold." "Sonny your being ridiculas now." "Oh c'mon. I promise that this will all be worth while." "It better be. Go ahead and put me into darkness." she laughed.  
  
Sonny put the blindfold over Carly's eyes then led her to the passenger seat of his car. Once she was inside and seatbelted tightly he got in and began driving towards his special area. The whole way Carly talked to him and he was glad. It seemed that Carly was finaly beginning to trust him and his judgement again. The ride was only about ten minutes but it was the best ten minutes he had all day.  
  
"Okay Carly now we're going uphill alittle so be careful." he said taking her hand to guide her. "Can I take the blindfold off now?" "Nope. Just one more step...and there. Now you can take it off."  
  
Carly took off the blindfold and was amazed at what she saw. There was a blanket laid out with two plates and a picnic basket. The candles were lit and the food looked delicious. What she loved the most though was the view. You could see half of the city from here.  
  
"Wow Sonny. This is absolutely beautiful." "So you like it?" "I don't like it Sonny I love it!!! This is so sweet of you!!" she said hugging him. "Did you have your mother make the dinner?" "Nope. The dinner was all me. My mother taught me everything I know remember?" "Yes I do." "Now let's eat before the food gets cold."  
  
They ate and had a lovely dinner conversation. They both acted civil towards the other and never argued about the mob or anything for that matter. They had an all around great time. Now though was the part that Sonny wanted to get serious with. The moment that he looked at Carly he could tell that there was something serious that he had to say so she spoke up first.  
  
"Is there something bothering you Sonny?" "Yes and no." "What do you mean?" "Well I meant about us you know? What's been going on lately besides me trying to prove my loyalty to you?" "Well we have been getting along alot better regardless of your line of work and I'm really enjoying your company." "Well that's good because I want to be dead serious with you tonight." "Okay go ahead."  
  
"I'm not an easy guy to get along with and yet some how you found a way to do that. You stuck with me in my times of need and I couldn't of ever asked for a better friend. Then we took things a step forward and we slept with eachother at a time that we needed eachother the most. Then you gave me a child..our daughter and for that I will be eternaly grateful. You gave me everything that a poor broken hearted abandoned little boy could ever possibly want. Then the thing where I kept a secret between us with my line of work really put a wedge in between us but here we are. 4 months later having a picnic under the stars and watching fireworks. It just goes to show you that fate has a funny way of working things out. I'm glad you know that we're getting through this stuff right now because it'll prepare us for the future and so then we'd know what to expect. I just wanted to let you kno that I love you. Always have. Always will. No matter what comes between us I promise that I will find a way to work things out no matter what the cost or what it takes. I'm willingly to do all of this because of three little words. I love you.I was just wondering if you still felt the same or if I'm just a hopeless romantic." "Sonny that was beautiful and from your heart and this is what's in mine. I love you too." she said and kissed him with all she had in her.  
  
They probably would of continued when the fireworks started. Sonny stopped her and told her to watch the fireworks from such a terrific view. When she turned around though it wasn't the the fireworks that got her attention.....but it was the words that the fireworks had written out. Carly felt like she was in a fairytale that was too good to be true but there it was plain as day 'Carly will you marry me?'  
  
She quickly turned back towards Sonny with tears in her eyes. He jusy grinned his 100 watt smile with his dimples flaring. Carly slowly nodded. "I'll do it. I'll marry you Sonny."  
  
"Good." he said and put a ring on her finger. "I love you Sonny Corinthos!!!"she said and kissed and hugged him. "I love you too Carly." 


End file.
